<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>透明的心 by anotherlonelysunday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861621">透明的心</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherlonelysunday/pseuds/anotherlonelysunday'>anotherlonelysunday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherlonelysunday/pseuds/anotherlonelysunday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When they love each other, but they don't know</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>透明的心</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>存文</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    第一次出现症状的时候，郑明心正在片场休息，上照片墙的时候看到了公司里工作人员的快拍，林阳又在被奥博欺负，先是板着脸生气，随即又被旁人的打趣逗乐了，笑得傻乎乎的。这样的场景郑明心不知道看了多少次了，虽然他并不喜欢，倒也差不多见怪不怪了。只是这次没有预兆的心脏刺痛了一下，痛感转瞬即逝，却剧烈得不容他欺骗自己刚才是幻觉。<br/>    郑明心不可思议地想：不会吧，难道真像粉丝说的那样我嫉妒了？<br/>    随即又自嘲，的确是嫉妒了，不是吗？<br/>    本以为这只是一个小插曲，毕竟郑明心身强体壮，平时一直坚持锻炼，还被热衷健康饮食的林阳送了各种各样的，据说对健康有好处的，难吃的食品。<br/>    而且……而且等他杀青回国后，林阳又会和他天天在一起了，那就不用嫉妒谁了。<br/>    然而事情的发展并没有如郑明心所料。第二次心痛发生时他和林阳在餐厅吃饭，等菜上桌时郑明心拿出手机拍他和林阳的合照。两人分开有段时间了，发张合影到照片墙上安抚下粉丝。挽住林阳的胳膊，头靠在他肩膀上，刻意摆出自己的小可爱脸，郑明心正准备按下拍照键时，林阳忽然一耸肩膀，把胳膊抽了出来，有点烦躁地说：“你不要这样。”<br/>    郑明心愣住了，不知道林阳忽然又发哪门子疯，以前更亲密的姿势都摆过不知道多少，现在又不愿意了。三两句话一说两人又吵起来了，林阳念叨了半天也说不出什么理由来。就在这时，郑明心的心脏又痛了一下，比上次更严重，时间好像也长一些。<br/>    不会吧，郑明心绝望地想，难道自己年纪轻轻真的得了心脑血管疾病，他还有很多甜品没吃，很多事没做，很多话没说……没说给某个人。<br/>    林阳看他脸色苍白，表情也不对劲，以为郑明心真生气了，便连忙妥协：“好好好，随便你什么姿势，快拍吧，不要再抱怨了。”<br/>    郑明心勉强笑了一下，调整下心情，拍了张看上去甜蜜无比的合影发了出去。<br/>    讳疾忌医大约是人的通病，郑明心接下来这几天特意跟经纪人说要在家休息，不接工作，林阳以前送的健康食品找了出来吃，甜食完全戒掉，和林阳的深夜连我粥也停了，每天早睡早起，健身的强度也减半。总之，一切可能导致身体不好的因素，郑明心都想办法找出来改掉。<br/>    可心脏痛还是不断发生，越来越频繁，也不断加重。<br/>    不过倒是有个意外收获，头两天还觉得时间充裕了，可以准时洗澡，早点睡觉的林阳很快便觉得寂寞了，一通通连我打过来，又是耍脾气又是说好话，偏又不肯将实话说出口。<br/>    一个星期后，不敢再拖下去的郑明心决定去找医生看病。他是朱拉隆功大学毕业的，学校里的医学院在泰国数一数二，联系了几个校友后，找到了一位泰国权威的专攻心脏疾病的医生学长。<br/>    学长带他去了朋友开的私人医院做检查，一大早就去被各种各样的机器照，却一直在休息室等到了傍晚才等来结果。<br/>    “冰心症？”郑明心拼命回想，也不记得有听说过这种病。<br/>    学长面前的桌子摆着一大摞片子和纸质报告，他用医生特有的那种宽慰病人的语气向眼前茫然的学弟详细解释。<br/>    冰心症，和花吐症、飞鸟症、人鱼症等都属于神秘的恋爱病之一，病因是暗恋时的不良情绪，例如嫉妒、失望、愤怒、伤心、相思等。得了冰心症的人，病发后心脏肌肉会逐渐病变，一点一点变得僵硬、无力，最不可思议的地方在于，会变得透明。发病初期病人每当因为暗恋之人产生不良情绪时，都会心脏刺痛。随着病情的加重，疼痛的出现会越来越频繁，并伴随负面情绪被放大，无法流泪等症状。大约十天后病情会迅速恶化，很快病人便会死亡，此时的心脏低温、透明，就像冰块雕刻出来的一样，病名的“冰”就是此意。<br/>    “你看，”学长指着郑明心的心脏彩超图上的一处对他说，“你的心脏这里已经病变了，现在是透明的了。”郑明心看着那里，颜色的确和其他地方不一样。<br/>    “那这种病有办法治吗？”郑明心还算冷静。<br/>    学长沉吟了一会儿，说：“目前还没有医学手段可以治疗，这种病十分罕见，过往案例很少，现在的医学技术也难以攻克。”<br/>    郑明心像被兜头一盆冷水浇下来，浑身冰冷，名副其实的“冰心”了。<br/>    “不过，却有一个很简单的方法就可以治好。”学长看着表情不断变化的郑明心，语气有些微妙地问：“你是不是有暗恋的人？”<br/>    郑明心的心情可能比刚才听到这种不像真实存在的病时还要惊讶。<br/>    想要痊愈也很简单，和暗恋之人相爱，得到他的吻，或者不再暗恋他。<br/>    郑明心想，这大概是神佛真的想要他的命，在这么短的时间内让那个呆子接受自己，或者自己不再喜欢他……<br/>    都是不可能的吧……<br/>    “所以就是要我去表白咯？”郑明心故作豁达地问。<br/>    “嗯……如果表白被拒绝的话，会立刻吐血而死。”<br/>    郑明心眨了眨眼睛，这病真的是奔着让人死来的，暗恋是什么天地不容的罪恶吗？<br/>    学长开了些缓解痛苦的药给他，说了些零零散散的注意事项，又说如果那个方法没希望的话，最好住院观察。<br/>     出了医院，郑明心拿出了今天一直调成静音模式的手机，林阳电话、短信、连我来了个遍，想约他晚上出去吃饭。前些天为了不吃不健康的食物，郑明心拒绝了一切外出就餐的邀请，在家吃寡淡的健康餐。如今知道跟这没有关系，便回复林阳答应了下来。正好，他觉得自己也要撑不住对他的思念了。<br/>    “你终于出门了！我工作刚好忙完，正打算如果你再不理我的话，就去你家把你拉出来。”一见面林阳就喋喋不休地抱怨，过会儿又开始说他上星期都忙了些什么，说着说着又说起郑明心的反常，他这才反应过来应该关心一下朋友，连忙上前走了一步，身子很夸张地侧过来，距离很近地看着郑明心，问道：“你到底怎么了？是不是生病了？”<br/>    郑明心看着林阳几乎近在咫尺的眼睛，那里的愧疚、担忧、关心都是那样的真挚而浓烈。<br/>    或许，不是只有我怀有那样的感情。不是单纯的好朋友，不是友达以上恋人未满，他对我也这样好，对我和别人不同，他或许也……<br/>    是这个傻乎乎的家伙没有意识到吗？还是他也不敢说？<br/>    刚刚有了必死的心理准备的郑明心，在见到林阳后，又开始满心涌起希望。<br/>    “没有，就是在国外工作累到了，想好好休息一下。”<br/>    林阳自然相信了，顺着他讨论起越南的生活条件。<br/>    吃饭的气氛很好，平日里就有说不完的话，何况两人许久没怎么聊天了。<br/>    “擦，死奥博！”正看手机的林阳忽然骂道。<br/>    “怎么了？”郑明心加快了手里玩游戏的速度。<br/>    林阳把手机拿到他面前，撅着嘴委屈地说：“他又搞事情。”<br/>    原来奥博转推了粉丝发的一个视频，是《校车》里奥博偷袭林阳脖子，林阳吓得舌头都吐出来的片段。奥博评论说：林先生这样怎么跟人亲密啊？是不是要多用一个套在脖子上？<br/>    郑明心也没忍住笑了出来，每次林阳被人摸脖子的反应都很大很夸张，偏心如他也不免觉得好笑。<br/>    “其实我也好奇，如果碰你的喉结会怎样。”郑明心知道其实林阳是为了保护喉结，所以对一切靠近脖子的手才那么抗拒。<br/>    林阳瞪了他一眼，嘟嘟囔囔了半天照样没说到底为什么喉结不能摸。<br/>    郑明心心念一动，问道：“那恋人能摸吗？要亲热的呀。”<br/>    林阳盯着桌上的一个盘子，竭力让自己面无表情来掩饰羞涩，声音小得跟蚊子似的：“那当然不一样啊，恋人的话，是要……那就……”<br/>    “是吗？”郑明心轻不可闻地说，脑子里忽然充满了一个念头，就像着魔了一般恍惚，眼睛盯着林阳凸起的爱心形喉结，一根手指缓缓地伸向他的脖子。林阳对他没有那么防备，但以前也没有让自己随便摸过。<br/>    就在快靠近林阳的脖子时，一直沉浸在盘子上的林阳忽然反应了过来，身子一抖几乎要从座位上跳起来，左手反应很快地抓住了郑明心的那根手指。<br/>    “干什么啊！”凶凶的语气。<br/>    “我不可以摸吗？”<br/>    林阳被他有些空洞的表情吓到，支支吾吾说不出话来。<br/>    郑明心忽然又绽放出一个笑容，收回手指，笑着说；“啊，跟你开个玩笑。你最好不要让我知道别人摸到了哦。”<br/>    “怎么会有！”<br/>    “比如李啊，奥博啊，钟鹏啊……”<br/>    “那是他们偷袭我！”</p><p>    接下来的几天，郑明心跟经纪人说推掉他和林阳所有的个人工作，只保留作为CP的双人通告。让他休息了一个星期，正等着他赶紧复工的匡姐气得要死，追着他骂自己旷工就算了，还不让别人工作。郑明心现在当然不会在乎自己的工作态度风评受损，拉着林阳到处去玩。一头雾水的林阳对此当然有异议，但是每当他稍有拒绝之意，郑明心就会生气，然后一直和他吵，吵的时候还会捂胸口喘气，最后他只好一切都顺着他。匡姐也只好重新安排，多找些双人活动。<br/>    这天林阳又是和郑明心在外面玩了一整天，好好的突然一大早开车去外府玩，逛吃了一天，晚上才回到曼谷。好在是郑明心开车，林阳倒也乐得逍遥。<br/>    回到家刚收拾好准备洗漱，手机的铃声就响了起来，林阳知道这是郑明心的夺命连环call，他不敢怠慢，立刻打开连我接通了郑明心打来的视频通话。<br/>    郑明心的脸和肩膀出现在了画面里，显然没穿上衣。<br/>    “我洗完澡了，就打来给你。”<br/>    林阳没好气地说：“我还没洗呢，衣服刚脱了准备去，你就打来了。你让我先去洗澡好不好？”<br/>    “不，行，哟~”郑明心摇头晃脑，用可爱的语气说着霸道的话。<br/>    林阳抓了抓头发，屈服了。他知道自己要是去洗澡的话，郑明心会一直打过来，吵得他洗不安稳。<br/>    不过聊起来后林阳也想不起来洗澡这事了，他们的聊天话题涉猎十分广泛，又喜欢争执，随便说个什么就停不下来。等他受不了打了个哈欠时，这才注意到已经凌晨三点了，连忙惊慌失措地跟郑明心说要赶紧睡觉了，明天他们还要去商场参加站台活动。郑明心虽然有些不舍，但还是说了再见。<br/>    挂断通话，林阳没有去洗澡，而是思考起郑明心最近的反常。他以前没有那么爱玩，这些天却跟疯了一样到处游玩。之前为了减肥、健身在控制甜食，现在也放开吃了。虽然每天顶着泰国的烈日四处跑，他倒是没有晒黑，实际上真要说起来的话，林阳觉得他反而比以前更白了，甚至有些苍白。汗倒是出了很多，有时候在商场、餐厅里也看到他满脸的汗，每次林阳都劝他最近高温，还是在家休息几天，小心中暑，得到的回答当然是不。<br/>    想来想去也想不出什么头绪，林阳决定还是算了，明天带一些解暑的中药给石头吧。<br/>    另一边，挂断了通话的郑明心僵在床上，疼得半天动不了。最近他的病情愈发严重，经常没来由的就发作，负面情绪也常常突如其来淹没他，他觉得自己快要在林阳面前掩饰不住了。幸好他现在没办法流泪，不会被林阳轻易看出破绽，他知道自己这些日子其实“哭”了无数次。最重要的是，他越来越虚弱，随时可能撑不住。<br/>    第二天的活动来了非常多的粉丝，得益于前段日子他们密集的二人世界游玩照片墙快拍，粉丝的热情高涨到了极点，他们的CP话题一次次登顶泰国趋势第一。<br/>    这种活动大同小异，先是做一些跟产品有关的活动，尽到宣传的义务。完成任务之后，就是满足粉丝的环节了。先是提问环节，他们通过社交网络展示了不少生活的细节，但这只会让粉丝们想知道的更多。活动主办方提前收集的问题细致到让他们都有些惊讶，有些事情他们都没在意，还要现场回想当时是什么情况。<br/>    采访结束，就是更激动的游戏环节了。今天这场是经典的百奇游戏，一人咬住百奇饼干的一端，同时向中间吃，谁先松开谁就输，输的人要背赢的人绕舞台走一圈。林阳一听到这游戏的名字就开始害羞了，这人脸皮薄，在各种各样稀奇古怪的CP游戏中从来没有能赢的。郑明心的心砰砰直跳，这对于他现在的身体状况来说算是难得了。<br/>    如果……如果不小心碰到了……如果恰好林阳也在爱着他……是不是就可以……<br/>    “三、二、一，开始！”<br/>    主持人一声令下，两人开始往饼干的中间吃了起来，舞台下粉丝的尖叫声吵到听不到任何其他声音。林阳眼观鼻，鼻观心地专心吃着，郑明心眼睛盯着他，又有些怕被他看到吓到他。本着最好亲到的目的，郑明心只顾往前吃，林阳不知道为什么忽然被激起了胜负欲，这次罕见得没有很快退缩。两人的脑袋离得越来越近，林阳的脸在郑明心眼前无限放大，他脸上终于浮现的惊慌也没被郑明心错过。郑明心突然一嘟嘴，上唇尖轻轻碰到了林阳的嘴唇。林阳一下子跳了起来，害羞得转过身子，台下的粉丝叫得快要昏厥。<br/>    一阵刺痛从心脏传来，痛得郑明心一阵恍惚。<br/>    看来是……<br/>    主持人不可思议地跟着粉丝尖叫着，连忙追问：“刚才亲了是吗？亲了吗？有没有亲到？”<br/>    林阳傻笑着否认：“没有！”台下一阵整齐的嘘声。<br/>    “什么？什么？你们说什么？”主持人走到舞台边，侧着耳朵听粉丝们在喊什么。“哦~林先生，郑先生，粉丝们要求再亲一次。”<br/>    林阳害羞地捂住脸，粉丝们见状都笑了起来。郑明心拿起话筒，用玩笑的语气说：“我是可以的哦，要看林先生了。”粉丝们的叫声达到了一个新的高度。<br/>    主持人连忙追问林阳，林阳纠结半天不知道该怎么说，刚才的游戏用完了他的勇气，现在他正陷入巨大的羞涩情绪中，可是在这样的营业场合他也不好直接拒绝。<br/>    郑明心抱着胳膊在一旁看，没有像林阳期待的那样去解围。<br/>    他开始有些胡思乱想。<br/>    如果你知道了不和我亲吻我就会死，那你还会拒绝吗？我就要死了，我就要死了……我是不是应该干脆告诉你，跟你告白，无论是痊愈还是立刻死去，都不用再受这折磨……<br/>    那边林阳已经不知道该怎么应付主持人了，频频投来哀求的目光。郑明心心里苦笑，还是不要死在他面前好了，看着自己的好朋友因为暗恋自己吐血而死，这心理阴影该多大啊。他这样善良的人，一定会很内疚。<br/>    “呐，今天亲过一次了，下次再亲吧。”郑明心终于开口。林阳和主持人都松了口气，开始说起惩罚环节。<br/>    林阳干脆地背起了郑明心，开始绕场一周。<br/>    “林阳，你以后一定要继续快乐地生活着。”<br/>    郑明心轻轻说着，声音被淹没在现场巨大的尖叫声里。</p><p>    活动第二天，郑明心就和所有人失去了联络。他收拾了些随身衣物，关掉手机，在家里留了张字条说自己出去旅游了，然后住进医生学长介绍的一家周围风景优美的海滨疗养院。因为不想剩下的几天里还要忍着身体上的痛苦去安慰亲人、好友，他没有告诉任何人。<br/>    现在疼痛都是次要的了，他越来越虚弱，头昏昏发沉，浑身无力、发冷。他花大量的时间在沙滩上晒太阳，让自己舒服一些。<br/>    “妈？”一个熟悉的声音传来，声音里满是惊讶。会这样喊他的人只有一个。<br/>    郑明心转过头，看到了樊卡。樊卡是同公司的弟弟，二十岁都不到，因为出道时被粉丝认为长相糅合了他和林阳的脸，仿佛是他们的儿子，所以就互相“认亲”了。林阳是爸爸，他是妈妈。<br/>    “你怎么在这？”郑明心问道。<br/>    “我和爸妈……真正的爸妈来这玩。妈，你怎么不和大家说一声啊，我们都急死了，尤其是爸。因为你那个字条警察不肯受理，他跟人家吵了起来，差点被抓进去。”<br/>    郑明心笑了，真是很林阳的风格。<br/>    “我要告诉爸。”樊卡说着就掏出手机。<br/>    “别！”<br/>    “那你就告诉我到底是怎么回事。”<br/>    郑明心考虑良久，点了点头。樊卡坐在他躺椅旁边的沙滩上，趴在他腿上看着他，仿佛就真的像他的儿子。郑明心摸着他的头，将自己那奇怪的病说了出来。樊卡是个聪慧的孩子，虽然他未详说他和林阳感情的事，不过樊卡根据他的只字片语想了想，大概就明白了。<br/>    “妈，你真的不试一试吗？我觉得爸很爱你啊，很可能他对你也是同样的感情。我想以你们的感情，他也宁愿你把话说清楚，哪怕是……至少也活得明白。”<br/>    “然后让他一辈子内疚，一辈子被噩梦困扰吗？现在这样，至少过几年他就会好的。”<br/>    “爱他胜过爱自己吗？”樊卡有些感伤地问。<br/>    是这样吗？大概是吧，所以自己的心都褪了颜色。<br/>    突然说了这么多话，郑明心觉得有些累了，正想睡一会儿，忽然听到樊卡说：“妈，说说你跟爸的事情吧，每次采访你们说得都很简单。”<br/>    “啊？哦，你问这个干嘛？”<br/>    “儿子想知道爸妈年轻时候的故事不是很正常吗？你就说嘛，儿子真的很好奇。”<br/>    “哦，好。我跟你爸第一次见面的时候，他很端庄文静，那时是在……”<br/>    郑明心絮絮地说着，有时累了休息一下，过会儿又被樊卡催促着继续说。<br/>    讲到第二次演情侣的时候，一阵剧痛突然传来，郑明心甚至已经没有力气反应。他缓缓闭上眼睛，意识逐渐抽离，在突然听到一阵急促的刹车声后，陷入了黑暗。<br/>    <br/>    郑明心没想到自己还会再醒过来。<br/>    他躺在病床上，正在吊水，仪器的嘀嘀声不时响起。忽然，他发觉自己的身体比之前好了很多，不再那样虚弱，头脑清楚，他还能感受到心脏在有力地跳动着。<br/>    他居然看到了樊卡。樊卡坐在床边的椅子上，身上的衣服已经不是那天穿的了。正在看手机的樊卡感受到他的目光看了过来，脸上露出惊喜的表情：“你醒了？爸，妈醒了！”<br/>    郑明心转过头，只来得及看到林阳夺门而出的背影。<br/>    “爸守了你一天，刚刚才睡了一会儿。”<br/>    面对郑明心疑惑的神情，樊卡开始说起那天发生的事。<br/>    虽然郑明心不让他跟别人尤其是林阳说，但事关人命，他没办法什么都不做。在郑明心回忆往事的时候，他先是试图打电话给林阳，结果林阳不接电话。所以他只好偷偷在躺椅下把关键信息用短信发给林阳，祈祷他早点看到。最后林阳心急之下自己开车赶了过来，不顾管理人员的阻拦直接开到了沙滩上，幸好有个抢救病人的理由才没被追究。<br/>    林阳赶到后抱着郑明心就开始亲，一边哭一边亲，被一大群游客围观。亲了三分钟郑明心才重新有呼吸心跳，樊卡看林阳哭得快崩溃了，就让自己老爸开车把他们送到郑明心之前去的那家医院。<br/>    医生学长还有两个不认识的医生走了进来，林阳紧张地跟在他们后面。医生问了几个问题，又听心音、量血压忙活了一通，最终宣布他恢复情况良好，拍过片子确定没问题后，休息几天就可以出院了。<br/>    樊卡很有眼力见得跟着医生出去了，并关上了房门。<br/>    郑明心看着如释重负的林阳，忽然反应过来，自己现在还活着，也就是说林阳也……<br/>    林阳走近，先是欣喜地看着他，随后又立刻怒气冲冲地质问：“你在想什么？！你的脑袋也是石头做的吗？你还老说我傻乎乎，我看你才是最傻的傻瓜！怕我内疚是什么见鬼的理由？难道比你的命还重要吗？！天啊你知道我都快急疯了吗？我晚上根本睡不着觉。全公司的人都没办法好好工作，被我逼着到处去找你。樊卡发给我的短信我差一点点就没看，要不是眼睛一瞥看到了你的名字！我当时一个人在外面，出租车都不肯去你那个地方，我急得跑到你家把你的车开了出来。路上我的手直抖，有好几次差点出事……”<br/>    郑明心打断林阳的话：“你也喜欢我？”<br/>    这话成功地让林阳闭了嘴。<br/>    就在郑明心以为他又要害羞的时候，林阳握住他的手，坚定地说：“是的，我爱你，很爱你。你一定要永远记住。”<br/>    郑明心觉得自己简直像在做梦，自己的生活一下子从暗恋不得以至于生病濒死，变成被所爱的人热烈地回应。<br/>    林阳不害羞了，郑明心反倒突然有些难为情。<br/>    “你怎么突然这么直白，都不像你了……”<br/>    “不会再害羞了，从今以后我都不会再为了我们的关系而害羞。‘冰心症’的事情我都知道了，医生说表白和吻有利于康复。为了你的康复，我也不能害羞。何况，我再也不想隐藏自己的感情了。别人想问，就告诉他们。你想知道，我就说给你听，用吻告诉你。”<br/>    “阿阳……”<br/>    “明心，我在。”<br/>    如果没有冰心症，郑明心不知道他和林阳会不会走到一起，或者还要再等多少年。但现在，他可以笑对这段给了他无尽折磨的经历，因为他有了最好的结果。他和这世界上最好的人，最适合自己的人，互相深爱。<br/>    “不如现在就帮我康复一下吧？你亲我的时候，我已经昏过去了，一点都不记得。”<br/>    “好的。”<br/>    林阳笑着俯下身，深深地吻住了郑明心。虽然拍戏的时候亲过，但郑明心还是为此目眩神迷。<br/>    “爱你呐。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>